I love you, babe Forever
by ke7756
Summary: I close my eyes tight and wait for the force of the truck to hit me, kill me, and break me Please review. Better than it sounds.


The darkness approached my muddled body. Pools of blue filled my eyes as the black mass engulfed me and my misery.

**Flashback**

_He is there with me. In the school parking lot just a few yards in front of me. He calls my name and waves with his big crooked grin. I smile back but I can tell something isn't right. I glance over my shoulder to see a monstrous blue truck skidding out of control right towards me. I slowly look back at my love. His face is in pain as he realizes what's about to happen. I close my eyes tight and wait for the force of the truck to hit me, kill me, and break me. But it doesn't hurt as bad as I anticipated. I realize instantly that my beautiful hero has pushed me out of the way and I land on the cold ground a few feet away with a loud thud. An earsplitting scream erupts from my mouth as I stare at his broken body from underneath the Chevy. The red puddle that surrounds his head glistens back at me. More people come to the accident with tears and gasps. I look around and notice friends, teachers, and classmates rush by but everything seems to be slowing down and it all suddenly stops. My body gives way and my head crashes down to the hard pavements as deep sobs break through my chest._

The morning sun woke me up with bright sunshine glowing through my windows. I thought back to the dream I had that night. It all seemed so real and I felt as if I was right there in the school parking lot. I could remember every detail, every gasp and noise each person made. As I got ready for a long day of school, I went through the dream in my head. _Was there some meaning to it? Was it a sign?_ I'm not a very superstitious person, but this dream just put me over the edge. I had never, once in my life, had a nightmare quite like the one last night.

My navy ford explorer creped into the school parking lot, rumbling past all the students walking by. My body numbly pulled itself out of the front seat and onto the pavement. Before I can open my trunk to get my book bag tight, muscular arms wrap around my waist from behind me. Jared. My legs swirl around so I can greet my wonderful man. The grin he has on his face only makes me smile even more.

"Hey, sweetie." He whispers into my ear. "I missed you this weekend. Sorry I didn't get to see you that much."

"It's fine. I missed you too." I answered back.

At that moment our lips connected into a warm, loving kiss. I pulled away quickly trying not to draw too much attention to ourselves. The look on his face was priceless. He looked like a little kid with a giant pout playing on his lips. My only response was laughter and he soon joined in.

"I didn't get my full morning kiss! What does my breath smell bad? I'll go get some mints or gum or something. Hold on lemme…" I cut him off before he could finish.

"No! You smell absolutely delicious. I just didn't want people seeing us make out in the middle of the parking lot."

"WHAT! We do it all the time though." He argued well nuzzling his nose into the crook of my neck. It felt amazing.

"I'm just not in the mood to make out right now." I spit out.

"Fine, I'm sorry my kissing didn't please you."

"You're terrible! I was only kidding. Now get back over here big guy." And with that we were at it again. Our mouths danced together gracefully and soon our tongues found each other.

"Ehem!" Someone coughed.

We both glanced over to see a Johnny. His brown hair blew in the wind and his muscular body tormented my eyes. I know I have a boyfriend but god did have a great body.

"Do you two mind getting a room." He joked.

"Shut up Johnny. Don't be hating on me just cause' you're not getting any." Jared spat at him. He returned his attention to my lips. But I broke away.

"Aw come on babe, I wasn't finished yet." He shouted in my face.

"Well I am." I snapped.

I started walking toward the school entrance and I heard his heavy steps catching up to me.

"What did I do wrong this time Shay?" He groaned.

"Nothing! You didn't do anything. I need to get to class. I'm already late and I have a lot on my mind right now." I walked faster toward the buildings until I reached the doors safely.


End file.
